


Birthday Roses

by ryouku



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Post War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryouku/pseuds/ryouku
Summary: Only the best roses for his dearest Ladybird on her special day.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc & Dorothea Arnault, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Dorothea Arnault
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Birthday Roses

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this last week for Dorothea’s birthday but life has been pretty hectic but better late than never! I adore these two so much and love their ending card as well.

The twenty-ninth of the Horsebow Moon. Their show had been spectacular as their others. They’ve garnered fans and supporters throughout their travels and it truly began to feel like their dream together could come true, despite the rough start they had. 

Sometimes they fought on differing opinions and songs to be sung, the themes of various shows, and where they should go next or stay in a town for a certain amount of time. Eventually, they began to see eye to eye more and worked together as a team. And dare they both admit feelings were brewing between them. 

Dorothea fell first. She watched Yuri work hard and overcome some of his fears. He was dedicated to their craft and protecting the orphans, singing them lullabies and making them meals when he could. He stole her heart and he didn’t even know it. She often composed and sang songs about love but none ever directed at him. It could ruin what they already have. 

Little did she know, he fell too. A long time ago. Unlike Dorothea, who knew her feelings were deepening, the realization came to Yuri all at once when he least expected it. They had been sharing a room at the inn and Dorothea was working on their next opera. Yuri had known she was dedicated to her craft, but it was something about hearing her mumble to herself, hear the little hums and noticing how she stuck her tongue out just past her lips as she focused. It was something about that moment that made him realize. It was still confusing to this day, but all he knew was that he didn’t want to leave her side. He wanted to sing with her, sing  _ for  _ her. And Yuri never found himself wanting to sing for anyone ever, until now, only for Dorothea Arnault. 

After their show, he promised she could head back to their room in the inn and he’d meet up with her in just a bit - he needed to grab some stuff for their next performance allegedly. It was bluff to get her gift without question. If there’s one thing he learned it’s that Dorothea was a very curious person and tended to pry. He wouldn’t allow that tonight. 

He had asked around for the best bakery in town, where the closest flower shop was located, and if both remained open late. It was a yes to both. 

Yuri had made his way back to the small inn, a bouquet of red roses in arm and a small box in hand. His heart was pounding in his chest. He saved up gold pieces for this night, wanting to give Dorothea the best he could afford and hoped and prayed to the goddess it was enough. They’ve had long nights discussing love and what it meant to them, what they wanted for their futures, and he knew she had given up on seeking it in a way. She wanted to be herself and love herself and hoped she could still find it alongside a secure future. Little did she know, someone close to her was in love with her already. 

Thinking about her smile, her laugh, goodness, her little giggles too and the cute hiccups she’d get after having a bubbly drink. He too noticed the brightness on her face whenever she got to have peach sorbet, the blush on her cheeks if they had alcohol, and he couldn’t help but laugh every time they were in different rooms and she’d sneeze because she had the loudest sneeze he ever heard. He also constantly thought about the night they had to share a bed in a cold inn, noticing she had been hesitant. He knows what’s been done to her before and the fact she trusted him enough to hold her that night made his heart swell. He was allowed to hold her and keep her warm. And he knew that was a hard decision for her to make. 

“Heh, guess I really am a fool.. One to fall in love.” He got distracted, shaking his head and continuing his walk back to the inn, taking a deep breath when he walked into their room. 

“I do believe it’s a Ladybird’s special day, or so the other little birdies told me.” 

When Dorothea stepped out of the bathroom upon hearing his voice, she stopped in her tracks and gasped, seeing the flowers. 

“Are those.. for me? The roses?” 

“Roses for the infamous rose herself. And a little treat here too.” 

“Yurikins.. you.. thank you.” It wasn’t often Dorothea was at a loss for words but this was so incredibly kind. She has taken the roses and placed them in the vase in their room. While she did that, Yuri placed down the box for Dorothea to open. 

“Don’t worry about singing me a happy birthday, I know you might feel weird and you should save your voice anyway.” Upon opening the box, Dorothea gasped. Yuri had gotten her a mini cake - a vanilla cake with peach creme filling, vanilla frosting, topped with glazed peaches. Her absolute favorite. “Oh my goodness.. this looks incredible. You didn’t have to do this for me.” 

“Oh but I wanted to. Though.. there’s one more gift left if you allow me to give it to you.”  _ Now  _ his heart was pounding, knowing he was about to risk it all for this. 

“Of course I allow it. What.. is it?” 

Yuri then went in for it, taking the risk and cupping Dorothea’s face and pressing his lips to hers, hearing her gasp into the kiss. She didn’t pull away which relieved him in a way. But he didn’t want to prolong it either and make this weird. 

“Yuri..” She was trying to catch her breath, noticing that his cheeks were blushing too. “I’ve been wanting to do that for so long.”

Yuri chuckled then, shaking his head and grinning. Those words made his stomach flip. Ah, what a fool he was. He had no idea Dorothea had been feeling the same way this entire time. 

“Heh, were you, Ladybird? My, you have fooled me. You had me nervous here taking that risk. Take it you like me too, huh?” 

“Oh Yurikins, you silly thing, of course. Have for awhile but considering our situation I didn’t want to make things.. awkward. Or ruin our friendship.” 

He stepped closer then, taking her hand and squeezing it, giving her another soft kiss. “The feeling is mutual. But I think our future holds more than a friendship between us, sweetie bird.” He gazed into her eyes, noticing they had become glossy and kissed once more, deeper and slower, holding her close. 

“I adore you. Happy birthday, Ladybird.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mutual pining am I right :) Hope you enjoyed and comments/kudos are appreciated!


End file.
